Popsicle Stick Skit
Filmed in the spring of 2004, this multiple day project was never premiered nor edited. =Synopsis= Meant to be somewhat of a parody/homage to the film "A Beautiful Mind," the skit primarily deals with a Man who goes through bouts of schizophrenic delusions of government conspiracy detailed in the jokes on popsicle sticks. The skit went through 3 very distinctive days of filming, at multiple locations, and each day had a completely different dicrection to it: Day 1 - The Encounter A Man awakens on a couch alone in a room on a couch. He sleepily goes over to his mini-fridge and pulls out a box of popsicles and popsicle sticks, which he collects. He then retreats to the couch before beginning to eat popsicles and read the sticks. He then sees something in the bathroom, which he investigates. As he looks in the mirror, a hand slaps down on his shoulder. Frightened, the Man runs back over to the couch, falling onto it. By the time he looks up, another man appears on the other couch next to him. He introduces himself as Agent Ed Harris, and tells the Man of a great conspiracy. The Man learns of his duty to uncover the details of said conspiracy through his collection of popsicle sticks. Agent Ed Harris departs, leaving the man confused, and, once more, alone. Day 2 - Guidance The Man wakes up in a different room, on a different couch and begins to examine more popsicle sticks. He then sees something through the window and goes outside to investigate. Two more agents present themselves to the Man, Agent Tall, a debonair man in a hat and Agent Short, a talking giraffe. While further discussing the details of the conspiracy, the three notice that they are being watched and chase after the man who is spying on them from the woods. They give chase until he escapes them. The Man's neighbor then comes down to have a chat with him. During this conversation, the two agents offer small comments, and when the Man responds to them, the neighbor becomes very uneasy, as he cannot see anyone else besides the Man. After the neighbor leaves, the agents point out the lair of the conspirators, children on a tire playground. Day 3 - Comeuppance Feast The Man sits in front of a microwave, watching a peep spin round and round. The peep expands to dangerous proportions, then the camera cuts back to the Man awake in the room at the start of Day 2. The three agents try to get the Man to escape with them. As the Man sits confused, two men wearing hats appear and kill Agent Ed Harris. They then introduce themselves with the phrase "We are Amish, and now, we feast." After taking care of Agents Tall and Short, they give chase to the Man, eventually cornering him. As their forks descend upon him, the camera cuts to a random guy who awakens from a dream-filled sleep. He is unsettled by his dream of conspiracies, popsicles, and Amish people, but quickly rolls over and falls back to sleep. =Cast= *Man (FS) - Lonely collector of things, namely popsicle sticks. *Agent Ed Harris (Sutton Dewey) - Secret agent enlisting the aid of the Man to help uncover a conspiracy of epic proportions. *Agent Tall (Mike H) - Agent, with the help of his partner (Short), guides the Man to the truths about the conspiracies at hand. *Agent Short/Wood Watcher/Dreamer (Dave Curran) - Agent Short: A giraffe working with the Agency to help quell earthly dangers. Wood Watcher: Guy in woods who spies and runs away. Dreamer: The person whose dream the entire plot is and who fabricates all the characters in his subconscious. *Mr. Bubbles (Andrew Hoffman) - Neighbor of the Man who cannot see some of the things the the Man can. *Amish Man 1 (Andrew Thomas) - Carnivorous Amish Man preparing for a feast. *Amish Man 2 (Doug Linse) - Carnivorous cohort of Amish Man 1. =Trivia= *This is Dave's first skit appearance/collaboration ever. Also, Day 1 was filmed at his house, marking the first time of the very few times his house has been seen in a skit. *The forks for feasting the Amish used were supplied by Doug who at the time carried a healthy supply of forks around in his jacket pocket at all times. *The first conceptual idea for the skit was the marshmallow peep in the microwave.